Always
by Jazmingirl
Summary: a Hameron with a touch of Chaseron song fic


**Always **

**Author notes:**

**Hi this is a Hameron /Chaseron song fic**

**I´m a big time Hameron fan but I love this song.**

"_**This romeo is bleeding**_

_**But you can´t see his blood**_

_**It´s nothing but some feelings **_

_**That this old god kicked up..."**_

She was gone, she left him tired of waiting, tired of being humiliated for loving him, she got tired of him not being there for her, yes she knew him, she didn´t try to change him but she need it something, something to let he know that he loved her and that thing never came and she just left.

"_I can´t do this anymore, I love you but you seem to want to punish me for it and I can´t take it anymore"_

"_Allie, you know me"_

"_Yes I do know you, this man the man that come to my bed every night, the men that is free to love me, and who does it without fear, of a colleague to see him with a younger women, the men who look at my eyes with love, I know that man, you, you just come with the it, you are not him, and I can´t be with you"_

"_**It´s been raining since you left me**_

_**Now I´m drowning in the flood **_

_**You see I´ve always been a figther **_

_**But without you I give up..."**_

"_She deserves someone who makes her happy"_is what he keeps telling Wilson everyone in the hospital know about the relationship between the formers ducklings she and Chase were a couple now and he told everyone that he was ok, but his friend knew better and so did he.

"_She is not happy everyone can tell you that, she still loves you"_

"_She will get over"_

"_I know she will, but do you?"_

Yes he knew, he understood, she could and most likely will forget him, he on the other hand will never be able, he love her.

"_**Now I can´t sing a love song **_

_**Like the way it´s meant to be**_

_**Well, I guess I´m not that good anymore**_

_**But that´s just me**_

_**And I will love you , baby-Always**_

_**And I will be there forever and a day-Always**_

_**I´ll be there till the starts don´t shine**_

_**Till the heavens burts and **_

_**The words don´t rhyme**_

_**And I know when I die, you´ll be on my mind **_

_**And I´ll love you-Always..."**_

"_She has to leave you in order to be happy" you keep telling yourself that, trying to convince yourself that leaving her that pushing her away was the best, but deep down you know is crap, you love her and now you paying the price of your cruelty"_

"_**Now your pictures that you left behind **_

_**Are just memories of a different life**_

_**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry**_

_**One that made you have to say good bye**_

_**whatI´d give to run my fingers through your hair**_

_**to touch your lips, to hold you near**_

_**when you say your payers try to understand **_

_**I´ve mistakes, I´m just a man**_

_**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**_

_**When he says the words you´ve been needing to hear**_

_**I´ll wish I was him ´cause those word are mine **_

_**To say to you till the end of time**_

_**Yeah, I will love you baby-Always**_

_**And I will be there forever and a day-Always..."**_

He saw them he was happy but she wasn´t, and he knew why, because she didn´t love him, she didn´t love Chase she loves him but he lost her because of his stupid pride and he hurt her and she was hurt and he could tell, just by looking at her.

"_Damn what the hell did I do"_

But it was late.

"_What´s it?"_

"_**if you told me to cry for you**_

_**I could**_

_**If you told me to die for you **_

_**I would**_

_**Take a look at my face**_

_**There´s no price I won´t pay**_

_**To say these words to you**_

_**Well, there ain´t no luck**_

_**In this loaded dice**_

_**But baby if you give me just one more try**_

_**We can pack up our old dream**_

_**And our old lives **_

_**We´ll find a place where the sun still shines..."**_

"_I love you"_ he whispered to the wind.

"_what did you just say?"_

"_I love you, always will"_ he was being fully honest

"_me to, always"_

And so they left Chase already in the past.

_**And I will love you , baby-Always**_

_**And I will be there forever and a day-Always**_

_**I´ll be there till the starts don´t shine**_

_**Till the heavens burts and **_

_**The words don´t rhyme**_

_**And I know when I die, you´ll be on my mind **_

_**And I´ll love you-Always..."**_

The end

What you think?


End file.
